


Hopeless

by Tabuko



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabuko/pseuds/Tabuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friedrich y Albrecht son dos jóvenes alemanes que se conocen en la Napola de Allenstein, una escuela de élite nazi; donde la enseñanza se basa en una estricta disciplina con el fin de convertir a los estudiantes en perfectos estandartes del régimen.</p><p>Aunque los chicos son muy diferentes logran congeniar a la perfección, al punto de desarrollar una entrañable amistad...hasta que un día se dan cuenta que habían cruzado la línea de ese afectuoso compañerismo  porque tenían sentimientos mucho más profundos el uno por el otro.</p><p>Cuando Albrecht se entera de los planes que su padre tiene para con él y que eso implica ser separado para siempre de Friedrich, decide jugarse la última carta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los chicos del Führer

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia inspirada en la película Napola (Before the fall) y la canción "Bresso" de la banda alemana Lacrimosa. Dedicada a mi amiga Gabi Tabris y oficialmente publicada en diciembre de 2015.

Cuando Friedrich Weimer llegó a Allenstein, tenía una visión del mundo completamente diferente y un sueño que con mucho fervor deseaba alcanzar. Sabía también que allí las cosas no serían nada fáciles y que debía poner todo su empeño para lograr sus objetivos.

Era un joven fuerte y ciertamente muy decidido. Sus camaradas, sobre todo los que eran sus compañeros de habitación lo recibieron de una manera cordial. Pero como todo novato tiene dificultades, no pudo escapar de ellas.

En su primer día, se ganó la antipatía del jefe de regimiento Justus von Jaucher, un estudiante de curso superior, quien era el encargado de velar por el orden y el buen desempeño de las labores de los otros alumnos; aunque era un insoportable aprovechado y abusivo.

Esa misma noche, hubo un nuevo ingreso. Friedrich escuchó el ruido de un auto que paró en el predio del castillo y se asomó a su ventana a observar.

Vio que el director y otros oficiales de alto rango salieron a recibir a los que llegaban en ese lujoso vehículo. Una de las personas que descendió era otro importante oficial, lo acompañaban una elegante mujer que supuso era su esposa y también un joven de su edad que portaba el mismo uniforme que usaban los alumnos de allí.

Ese joven llamado Albrecht Stein, ingresó al castillo en compañía del director y los demás oficiales. En tanto, Friedrich volvió a su cama y durmió.

Le pareció que apenas pasaron unos minutos de cerrar cuando encendieron las luces de la habitación y escuchó la potente y mandona voz de von Jaucher gritándoles...

-Vamos, arriba!!! Alisten las camas y a formar para el deporte matinal!!!

Todos se levantaron raudamente y empezaron a ordenar sus camas. En medio del alboroto, Friedrich notó que tenían un nuevo compañero en esa habitación, lo miró y empezó a doblar su manta con dificultad...

-Date prisa, Friedrich -le dijo su compañero Christoph Schneider al verlo-

Sin embargo, no lo estaba haciendo bien. Fue ahí que se le acercó el chico nuevo y sin mediar palabras, se puso a doblar la manta de Friedrich para ayudarlo...

-Gracias -dijo-

-De nada. Lo aprendí en mi escuela anterior -respondió el otro-

Al terminar de doblar, ambos quedaron viéndose...

-Soy Friedrich -se presentó sonriente-

-Albrecht -contestó el nuevo-

Se estrecharon las manos sin romper el contacto visual que hicieron previamente, los dos pudieron percibir algo extraño que se había generado entre ellos desde ese momento.

Pero se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por Justus nuevamente, ya que al ver a Friedrich aún dentro de la habitación encontró un posible motivo para mandarlos amonestar...

-No pueden ir más de prisa? -se metió a la habitación yendo hacia ellos-

Iba a seguir reprendiéndolos pero al ver que el chico que acompañaba era Albrecht, calló de golpe...se había llevando un sobresalto...

-Vamos...salgan al patio inmediatamente -les ordenó-

Los chicos obedecieron y se marcharon con prisa, en tanto, el sádico Justus observó la cama de Friedrich que se encontraba perfectamente hecha...no podía objetarle nada al respecto.


	2. Mejores amigos

Friedrich era un alegre y enérgico joven de 16 años. Rubio, de ojos azules verdosos, alto y fuerte, con una complexión física bien desarrollada por su condición de atleta. Era muy bueno y hábil con lo que implicara el uso de la fuerza, como ser los deportes y el manejo de las armas. Aspiraba con realizarse como profesional del boxeo.

Albrecht, de la misma edad, era un frágil y sensible chico de pelo rubio oscuro y profundos ojos azules, su mirada reflejaba una enorme tristeza. Él era excelente cuando se trataba de usar la mente y el intelecto, su gran sueño era convertirse en escritor, en realidad el tema militar no le interesaba y si estaba allí, era prácticamente porque su padre lo obligó.

Con el correr de los días, Friedrich y Albrecht empezaron a conocerse mejor el uno al otro. Se sentaban juntos en todas las clases y se ayudaban mutuamente en las diferentes asignaturas.

Varias veces a la semana después de las clases, ambos jóvenes se juntaban a charlar en la oficina que le asignaron a Albrecht para que pudiera escribir sus artículos para el períodico de la escuela.

Friedrich se mostró interesado en leer las redacciones que Albrecht escribía, cosa que lo dejó bastante extrañado pero contento pues anteriormente nadie, ni sus padres o sus profesores le dieron importancia a su interés por el arte escrito ni leyeron sus trabajos.

Mientras Friedrich se la pasaba entrenando duramente para una competición de boxeo, Albrecht estaba en lo suyo en la edición del períodico...miraba con cierto desconsuelo las fotos de caídos en el frente de batalla y que se publicarían que la sección de exequias. Esos hombres eran todos familiares de otros estudiantes...

Suspiró profundamente y siguió pegando esas fotos. Muy a pesar de las enseñanzas que recibió en sus escuelas y la influencia de su fanático padre, Albrecht había formado su propio critero respecto a las acciones de los nacionalsocialistas.

El joven sabía perfectamente sobre las atrocidades que los suyos cometían y le repugnaba tener que ser parte de todo eso. Se sentía frustrado y perdido, distaba mucho de ser del mismo tipo que los demás.

Pero qué podía hacer? Si se oponía al gobierno o siquiera se atrevía a emitir una crítica, las autoridades le caerían con todo su peso y sabía que su padre sería el primero en apoyar su condena.

La situación emocional de Albrecht se deterioraba cada vez más, se veía afectado por la actitud estricta e inflexible de sus maestros, por ver que su querido amigo simpatizaba con el uso de la violencia y lo último...por la muerte de un camarada durante ejercicios de entrenamiento, que ocurrió justo delante de sus ojos.

Estaba consciente de que las cosas se pondrían todavía peor y no quería que Friedrich se viera cegado por el falso discurso Nazi y arrastrado por el odio que intentaban inculcarle en ese lugar. Creía que aún podía hacer algo para evitar todo eso.

Luego de un entrenamiento, Friedich se aisló del grupo y Albrecht fue en su búsqueda. Lo encontró en los baños, apoyado en una ventana y se acercó lentamente a él, quien se giró a verlo algo desanimado.

-Quieres venir a mi casa el fin de semana? -preguntó Albrecht- Mi padre celebra su cumpleaños...

-Por supuesto, será un honor -aceptó Friedrich-

Su respuesta hizo sonreír a Albrecht, era extraño verlo así...usualmente nunca lo hacía. Por primera vez pudo ver a su amigo bien de cerca mientras le enseñaba su sonrisa, intentó disimular su rubor volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. Le había parecido adorable.


	3. Víctimas de las circunstancias

Al día siguiente, el chofer de la familia Stein pasó a buscar a los jóvenes. Era la primera vez que Friedrich viajaba en un automóvil tan lujoso como ese y había quedado encantado con ello, no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

Pero otra cosa que le ponía sumamente contento era el hecho de pasar todo el fin de semana en la compañía de Albrecht en un lugar diferente, donde tendrían tiempo para ellos y no estarían preocupados por cuestiones académicas.

Al notarlo así, Albrecht también volvió a sonreír mientras lo miraba con una extraña complicidad. Estar al lado de Friedrich lo hacía sentir seguro y confiado, se dio cuenta que esos meses que llevaban como compañeros fueron posiblemente los mejores de toda su vida a pesar de la sobreexigencia a la que eran sometidos.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Stein y se adentraron allí. Friedrich miraba todo con bastante asombro, era una residencia enorme, llena de lujos y comodidades...era diametralmente opuesto a lo que había visto toda su vida.

Albrecht iba adelante y Friedrich lo seguía mientras observaba todo en cuanto podía. Cuando iban a subir las escaleras, coincidentemente la madre de Albrecht bajaba y los saludó...

-Albrecht! Ya están aquí -saludó la señora Stein y dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo- Me alegra que hayas venido

Luego, la mujer se dirigió al compañero de su hijo...

-Tú debes ser Friedrich -lo saludó pasándole la mano- Albrecht me ha hablado mucho de ti. Bienvenido!

-Muchas gracias por la invitación -respondió el chico-

-No hay de qué... -contestó la mujer-

-Madre...quería decirte que...--

No dejó que su hijo terminara de hablar, lo interrumpió sobre la marcha restándole importancia...

-Cuéntamelo más tarde, sí? -dijo la señora y se retiró-

Albrecht quedó viendo a su madre con molestia, Friedrich no quería que se pusiera de mal humor con eso...

-Vamos...enséñame tu habitación -pidió el chico-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Albrecht, vieron que sus maletas ya había sido dejadas allí. Nuevamente, Friedrich no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante tanta suntuosidad.

Albrecht se sentó en la orilla de su cama y observó a su amigo paseándose por todo el lugar como si se tratara de un niño entusiasmado....

-Tienes hasta un baño privado, tu habitación es realmente increíble... -dijo-

-No Friedich, tú eres increíble -contestó viéndolo fijamente-

-Eh? -exclamó el otro visiblemente sonrojado y se acercó-

Albrecht sabía que su amigo lo escuchó perfectamente por lo que no repitió lo que dijo pero se le quedó viendo fijamente con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa en el rostro.

Friedrich se sintió algo intimidado, nunca antes le habían dedicado una mirada tan sugestiva...no deseaba pensar cosas que no eran. Acaso se estaba imaginando cosas descabelladas?

Sin embargo, la admiración y el apego que tenía hacia Albrecht eran ampliamente superiores a los que tenía con cualquier otro amigo y compañero. Se dio cuenta que ese chico se había hecho el amigo más especial que haya tenido en su vida, lo veía vulnerable y sentía que era su deber protegerlo.

Esa misma noche, se llevaría a cabo la celebración del cumpleaños de Heinrich Stein, padre de Albrecht y asistirían varios importantes oficiales.

Cuando el hombre llegó a la mansión en compañía de otros invitados, fue cálidamente recibido por su esposa y la servidumbre. Allí también estaban los jóvenes para la recepción. Le trajeron un gran pastel de cumpleaños y le cantaron el "Hoch soll er leben..." cuando entró a la casa...

El hombre agradeció y fue saludado por su esposa, luego Albrecht se acercó a él con una sonrisa...

-Buenas noches, padre. Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños... -le dijo estrechando su mano-

-Gracias, Albrecht -respondió el hombre y lo observó escéptico- Estás más delgado, haces suficiente deporte? -preguntó casi con reproche-

-Claro, por supuesto -respondió su hijo y quedó viéndolo algo asustado- Este es Friedrich -lo presentó-

Friedrich se acercó y dio la mano al homenajeado y Albrecht intentó hablarle más de él...

-Ya sabes que...--

Fue interrumpido por su padre...

-Sí, ya sé -el hombre vio a Friedrich- He oído hablar mucho de tu arte en el boxeo...sé bienvenido -dijo-

Luego todos pasaron a la mesa donde fue servida una abundante y deliciosa cena. Uno de los oficiales invitados, tomó la palabra y le dedicó unos elogios al de cumpleaños por su labor como jefe regional...brindaron por eso.

Después, Albrecht se puso de pie y solicitó atención con el fin de leerle a su padre un poema que le había escrito pero no pudo pasar del primer verso. El agasajado lo interrumpió casi avergonzado y pidió que lo haga después.

Luego de eso, el mismo Heinrich Stein se puso de pie para agradecer a quienes lo acompañaban esa noche. Albrecht no podía evitar mirarlo con desprecio, la actitud de su padre para con él era muy odiosa. Nuevamente volvieron a brindar.

Un oficial que estaba sentado al lado de Albrecht se dirigió a él y a Friedrich...

-Muchachos...qué tal va su formación militar? -les preguntó-

-Muy bien -respondió Albrecht-

-Albrecht después de la escuela irá como oficial a las Waffen-SS -intervino Heinrich-

-Ahhh? -exclamó el otro oficial en tono casi burlón- Bueno...los requisitos físicos no son precisamente los que... -calló al darse cuenta que lo iba a criticar frente al padre-

Albrecht era muy delgado y comparado con otros soldados, era también muy pequeño. A juzgarlo por su apariencia no parecía que pudiera ser tomado en cuenta para las fuerzas armadas...

Así que el oficial, volteó a ver a Friedrich...

-Y tú eres el boxeador, no? -preguntó a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza-

-Y está en buena forma, según he oído -agregó Heinrich mientras encendía un habano-

-En serio? Tal vez puedas hacernos más tarde una exhibición...

Albrecht le sonrió como aprobando la idea del oficial, era una excelencia chance para que su amigo se luciera ante todos...

-Estupenda idea... -dijo el dueño de casa- Amigos míos, les pido que me acompañen después de la cena a la bodega...nuestra joven élite nos entretendrá con una representación especial

Hienrich se carcajeó ante su propia solicitud ante la mirada llena de consternación de los chicos. Todos los otros hombres también rieron pues les resultaría muy divertido ver a Friedich dándole una paliza a Albrecht por pura diversión.

Todos los oficiales invitados se dirigieron a la bodega, donde el propio Heinrich tenía un ring de boxeo para su uso personal...dijo que le gustaba practicar en su tiempo libre. Luego pidió a los chicos que se quitaran las ropas para empezar con la demostración...

Friedrich le dijo al hombre que Albrecht no era boxeador, tratando de persuadir su ridícula y brutal idea...

-Tonterías. Todo muchacho alemán debe boxear... -inquirió el hombre-

No pudo evitarse llegar a ese punto, les hicieron sacarse la ropa y les colocaron los guantes de boxeo...luego empezaron los gritos del público para que empiecen y los deleiten dándose de golpes entre ellos.

-Vamos muchachos!!! Luchen como profesionales!!!

Heinrich al notar que Friedrich no se atrevía a empezar, intervino...

-Qué es esto? Pelea como siempre, muchacho. No tienes que proteger a nadie

Albrecht para evitar ponerlo en aprietos, le alentó...

-Pelea como siempre...golpea...

Solo hizo un ademán de golpearlo, en realidad dejó que Albrecht empezara a darle los puñetazos y él se limitó a protegerse sin hacer nada por defenderse. Albrecht se sintió algo humillado y eso lo enardeció...

-Pelea!!! -gritó y lo golpeó en el rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio-

Con eso, Friedrich reaccionó y solo bastó un certero golpe para derribar a Albrecht, quien cayó al ring estrepitosamente. Dieron por terminada la pelea y todos se pusieron a elogiar a Friedrich por sus grandes habilidades.

Los oficiales rodearon a Friedrich, reían y lo felicitaban, especialmente Heinrich...todas las atenciones estaban centradas en él, luego trajeron alcohol de alta graduación para dárselo.

A Albrecht le produjo asco ver esa escena, se puso de pie y se retiró raudamente del lugar. Fue hasta su habitación y preso de la rabia azotó la puerta...

-Malditos enfermos!!! -gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Más que el golpe que le dio Friedrich, lo que en verdad le dolió fue que su padre y los otros los hayan utilizado y enfrentado con el banal propósito de entretenimiento.


	4. El primero y el último

Luego de darse una ducha caliente, Albrecht se puso su ropa de dormir y fue a acostarse. Sabía que posiblemente, Friedrich no vendría a dormir sino hasta dentro de varias horas ya que lo tendrían en la bogeda para beber alcohol y meterle horribles ideas en la cabeza.

Estaba furioso y a la vez dolido, se suponía esa debía ser una noche amena y divertida en compañía de su amigo pero su padre tuvo que arruinarlo todo, se puso a llorar en silencio bajo su manta.

De repente, escuchó que abrían la puerta. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. La habitación estaba a oscuras y él se encontraba dando la espalda a la puerta...

-Friedrich? -pensó-

-Albrecht? Ya te dormiste? -preguntó Friedrich-

Como no obtuvo respuesta, supuso que que el otro se durmió para no tener que hablarle después de lo ocurrido. Exhaló con fuerza y fue al baño para ducharse antes de dormir.

Desde su cama, Albrecht escuchaba como el agua caía al piso. Friedrich no había cerrado la puerta del baño por completo.

Albrecht retiró sus mantas y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, ni sabía su motivo, solo lo hizo y ya. Cuando volvió a la cama, no se acostó de nuevo sino que se sentó allí a esperar que Friedrich saliera del baño.

Rato después, así sucedió. El otro chico salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y cuando Albrecht encendió su velador, levantó la vista hacia él algo asustado.

-Así que no estabas durmiendo? -dijo Friedrich-

-No creí que ibas a regresar tan pronto -comentó Albrecht con un tono irónico-

-No tenía nada que hacer ahí, solo me quedé un momento para no hacerles un desplante -respondió el otro y fue a buscar su ropa de dormir-

Albrecht volteó a verlo...

-Pues te hubieras quedado...todos se encuentran tan complacidos y asombrados con tu talento...deberías aprovechar, no lo crees?

-No, no lo creo. No soy un oportunista si es eso lo que estás pensando

-No estoy pensando nada en absoluto... -refutó con rabia-

Friedrich se dio cuenta que Albrecht estaba molesto y pensó era su culpa, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a sentarse a su lado sin cambiarse de ropa...

-Albrecht...discúlpame... -dijo Friedrich-

-Y por qué debería disculparte, eh? No teníamos otra alternativa, esos sujetos no nos iban a dejar en paz...

-Lo sé...nunca hubiera querido levantar los puños en contra de mi mejor amigo...y golpearlo...

Por alguna razón, a Albrecht le causó una sensación incómoda el hecho de ser llamado "su mejor amigo". Sí, por supuesto que sabía que eran entrañables amigos y camaradas pero había un motivo que le pesaba, uno más fuerte le hacía doler el pecho.

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada -dijo Albrecht-

-Déjame ver

Friedrich lo tomó del rostro con una mano para examinar donde lo había golpeado, aparentemente no lo hizo con tanta fuerza como creyó. Albrecht no tenía rastros visibles del golpe pero esa cercanía tan intensa lo estaba poniendo tan nervioso que empezó a temblar.

Buscó dar con los ojos de Friedrich y cuando hicieron contacto visual, ambos se sonrojaron. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro...el ambiente entre los dos se había puesto sumamente tenso.

Albrecht se sentía hipnotizado con los ojos del otro, tanto que empezaba a sentir los suyos muy pesados y con ganas de cerrarlos. En tanto, Friedrich podía sentir su corazón acelerarse...tragó saliva, temeroso de ejecutar alguna acción errónea.

Estaban en un punto medio donde podían avanzar y romper sus ataduras o bien, retroceder y fingir que no sucedía nada. Pero ninguno de ellos quería retroceder; Albrecht le sonrió tímidamente y luego fijó su mirada en los tentadores labios de su compañeros.

Inconscientemente eso le provocó morder su propio labios inferior, claro gesto de lo que quería con desesperación entonces Friedrich se acercó lentamente aún más al rostro ajeno esperando no equivocarse en lo que percibía.

Para su sorpresa, Albrecht no sé alejó de él sino todo lo contrario...también se acercó un poco más hasta que finalmente sus labios entraron en un cálido y suave contacto con los de Friedrich.

Cerraron sus ojos, vaciaron sus mentes y comenzaron con un beso lento y tierno. Se sentía estupendo y Albrecht estaba ansioso por más, abrió un poco sus labios y con la punta de su lengua tocó los labios de su compañero quien casi automáticamente lo dejó avanzar.

Friedrich tomó al otro chico por la nuca y de esa manera profundizaron el beso, que ahora era apasionado y avasallador. Allí ambos comprendieron exactamente lo que venía sucediéndoles al uno con el otro, se sentían mutuamente atraídos que habían llegado a un punto que ya no podían aguantar más.

El contínuo roce de sus lenguas estaba excitándolos con rapidez y Friedrich era el más evidente debido a que solo tenía puesta esa toalla que cubría su parte baja, su cuerpo le reclamaba más de esas sensaciones.

Igual Albrecht podía sentir la humedad que se había generado en la bragueta de su pantalón de dormir, condujo disimuladamente una de sus manos sobre esa parte para corroborar que efectivamente estaba teniendo una gran erección.

Tomó una de las manos de Friedrich y la llevó justo allí como para hacerle saber lo que le estaba pasando, el otro quebró el beso un momento...no se separó del todo, solo lo suficiente como para tomar aire y preguntar...

-Qué se supone estamos haciendo, Albrecht?

-No lo sé...pero me gusta -respondió el chico-

-Sí, a mi también...pero no sé si esté bien que...--

Albrecht lo interrumpió abruptamente...

-Está bien, Friedrich...yo lo deseo, tú también lo deseas...entonces, está bien -dijo-

-Pero se supone que los amigos no hacen estas cosas, cierto?

-Desde hace tiempo me preguntaba...en verdad tú y yo somos amigos?

-Pero claro que lo somos!!!

-Amigos que se desean de esta manera?

Albrecht sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa que a Friedrich que tanto le gustaba. Tomó al otro chico de la barbilla y también le sonrió...

-Ich liebe dich, Albrecht -susurró-

-Ich Dich auch...mein schatz... -respondió y volvió a besarlo-

Después de eso, Friedrich empezó a desabotonarle con rapidez la camisa de dormir y terminó quitándosela. Albrecht se tumbó en su cama e hizo a su compañero colocarse encima suyo.

Nuevamente quedaron cara con cara y Friedrich pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de Albrecht...le parecía demasiado adorable...

-Qué sucede? -preguntó Friedrich-

-Es que...es mi primera vez -confesó Albrecht algo avergonzado-

-En verdad? -lo miró sorprendido-

Albrecht asintió con seguridad...

-Albrecht...estás completamente seguro que deseas que sea conmigo?

El chico necesitaba que su compañero se convenza de una vez de sus deseos, así que esta vez, él lo tomó del rostro y le regaló un beso apasionado con el cual respondió a su pregunta.

Siguieron besándose y Friedrich se ponía cada vez más impaciente, condujo sus labios al cuello de Albrecht y lo empezó prácticamente a devorar entre besos y pequeñas mordidas que lo hacían gemir ante tan agradable y placentera sensación...

-F-Friedrich...aaahhh! -exclamó-

Teniéndolo de ese modo, su nombre se escuchaba tan bello y erótico en boca de Albrecht. Deslizó su boca al torso de su compañero y lo besó ansiosamente...moría de ganas por poseerlo cuanto antes.

Tenía ganas de contemplarlo. Mordió sus labios y le sacó el pantalón para lanzarlo al piso, ahí lo tenía desnudo y dispuesto a entregarse a él...Friedrich estaba en verdad impresionado...

Lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, ya que en la escuela compartían duchas pero esta vez era diferente...

-Te quedaste sin palabras? -preguntó Albrecht- Mmm...anda déjame verte también... -dijo mientras le retiraba la toalla-

Albrecht lo miró con sorpresa y nerviosismo...

-Vaya...se ve es de grueso calibre -bromeó el chico-

-Pues tu cañón está listo para disparar al objetivo -respondió Friedrich sin nada de vergüenza-

-Quieres probar su funcionamiento? -ofreció Albrecht mirándose de reojo-

-Eso no se pregunta, camarada. Es parte obligatoria del procedimiento...deberías saberlo, no? -contestó Friedrich-

Luego tomó el erecto y humedecido miembro de Albrech con una de sus manos y empezó a deslizarla sobre él, de abajo para arriba ante la atenta mirada lasciva de su compañero quien le sonreía con complicidad.

La respiración de Albrecht empezaba a alterarse con rapidez y él a gemir ante la maravillosa acción del otro...

-Si esto te gusta, lo próximo...te va a enloquecer -advirtió Friedich- viéndolo a los ojos-

Continuó masturbándolo y acto seguido incorporó su boca al mismo trabajo, comenzó lamiendo el miembro de Albrecht con suavidad luego rodeándolo con sus labios, introduciéndolo en su boca y finalmente succionándolo con una lentitud torturosa.

Albrecht echó la cabeza para atrás y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, no podía con tanto éxtasis recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Al notarlo, Friedrich aceleró el ritmo de sus succiones mientras sus fuertes manos vagaban por el pecho del otro, acariciándole los pezones con sus dedos de tanto en tanto.

Friedrich se detuvo un momento para hacerle una propuesta un tanto indecorosa...

-Te gustaría hacerme esto a mi? -lo miró-

-Aaahhh...claro -susurró-

Entonces Friedrich se tumbó en la cama y le indicó a Albrecht que se colocara encima suyo colocando su intimidad frente a su rostro de modo a que quedaran ambos en una posición que les permitiría darse sexo oral mutuamente...

Albrecht no quiso esperar y empezó a proceder del modo que previamente se lo enseñaron; como aún no tenía experiencia necesaria y Friedrich estaba duro como una roca, comenzó a lamerlo de un lado a otro.

Lo encontró tan agradable y placentero que no lo pensó dos veces, se lo metió a la boca lo más que pudo para empezar a succionarle con bastante rapidez.

-Aaaahhh...Ahhhhh...Albrecht, despacio que de lo contrario voy a correrme al instante... -pidió Friedrich en medio de sus quejidos-

-Lo siento...es que no sabía que hacer esto pudiera ser tan delicioso y...mmm...aaah!!! F-Fried...aaahhh!!!

Se estremecía por completo, Friedrich sonrió pues no dejó que terminara de hablar ya le que había separado las nalgas para poderle lamer y succionar esa cálida entrada de modo a irlo preparando para lo que se venía luego.

Estuvieron durante varios minutos más en esa posición aunque Albrecht salió mucho más beneficiado. Su compañero había logrado lubricarlo tan bien que consiguió penetrarlo primeramente con sus dedos.

-Parece que mi lindo chico alemán está listo y muy ansioso... -dijo Friedrich-

-Sí, Friedrich...quiero más...quiero todo de ti -contestó en un susurro-

Friedrich sonrió complacido, por supuesto que haría todo en cuanto su chico le pidiera...lo giró y lo hizo recostar nuevamente sobre sus espadas, separó sus piernas y se posicionó en medio de Albrecht.

Tomó su sexo y empezó a jugar con la entrada de Albrecht, rozándolo y ejerciendo presión...

-Anda, hazlo...no me hagas sufrir de esta manera -pidió Albrecht-

-Como tú quieres, Schatz -se acercó a besarlo-

Albrecht lo rodeó por el cuello y Friedich empezó a hundirse en él lentamente, pude ver el inicial rostro de sufrimiento de su chico siendo penetrado y escuchar sus quejidos de dolor.

Sonrió porque para él se sentía condenadamente bien y pensó que era un sádico por disfrutar viéndolo estremecerse ante ese típico dolor de la primera vez, sin embargo, le hacía sentir feliz ser quien haya tenido el privilegio.

Friedrich lo miró fijamente y le sonrió, quedó atrapado en los llorosos y bellísimos ojos de Albrecht, quien lo veía con una expresión llena del más puro y cálido amor, se sintió conmovido y lo besó delicadamente antes de empezar a mover sus caderas y embestirlo.

Albrecht empezaba a sentirlo de un modo distinto, ya no dolía como al principio. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al de Friedrich y le pedía por más, cada vez más de esas deliciosas sensaciones.

Rato después, ambos se hallaban en el esplendor de todo su éxtasis. Friedrich entraba y salía del interior de Albrecht y luego volvía a entrar en él con mucha más fuerza y profundidad, sentía que enloquecía...ese chico era todo lo que existía para él en ese momento.

Lo amaba y lo estaba haciendo suyo a su gusto, dejando sus marcas en el cuerpo y el corazón de su amante, no podía pensar en otra cosa...solo Albrecht era lo que había en su mundo...

-Mein lieber Junge...aaahhh!!! -gimió Friedrich al oído del otro-

Eso le había provocado un orgasmo intenso que lo hizo casi gritar...sentía como los abundantes fluídos mojaron su pecho y el de Friedrich...quien apenas unos cuantos segundos después, también se vino pero en el interior del otro mientras gemía de un modo sumamente sugestivo...

-Aaaahhh...!!! -exclamó Friedrich mirándolo-

Albrecht sonrió al verlo todo ruborizado, aunque no había salido de él podía sentir como lo había llenado de él, era tibio y abudante. Cuando Friedrich pudo recobrar el aliento...lo miró preocupado...

-Albrecht...lo siento, no pude contenerme...me vine dentro de ti -se disculpó-

-No te disculpes, no iba a dejar que fuera de otra manera... -contestó el chico-

Friedrich lo besó y sonrió. Luego se hizo a un lado, quedando acostado a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó. Albrecht también lo hizo, quedando apoyado en el pecho de su chico...

-Du bist so schön... -dijo Friedrich- Dime, qué será de nosotros a partir de ahora?

-Friedrich...no quiero pensar en nada, este momento es solo nuestro...pero me gustaría que fuera eterno...

-Tienes razón... -contestó-

-Lo único que debes saber de ahora en más es que te amo inmensamente...y te prometo que así como fuiste el primero en mi vida, también vas a ser el último -dijo Albrecht con una voz ciertamente melancólica-

-Albrecht... -dijo el otro algo preocupado-

Pero Albrecht le dio una sonrisa tan hermosa como tranquilizadora. Esa noche quedaría marcada para siempre en ellos, los chicos quedaron durmiendo abrazados y muy felices. Albrecht se aferró a Friedrich, sabía que cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho.


	5. Desesperanza

"Aunque pueda parecer infantil, el invierno y la visión de nieve recién caída nos llena siempre a los hombres de una inexplicable sensación de felicidad...quizás porque de niños asociábamos la nieve con la noche buena.

Yo en mi imaginación me veía como un héroe que vence a dragones y salva a doncellas, alguien que libera al mundo del mal...y cuando ayer salimos a buscar a los presos, de nuevo imaginé que era aquel muchacho que quería salvar del mal al mundo pero cuando volvimos, tenía claro que yo mismo, era parte del mal del que siempre deseé salvar al mundo...

Matar presos es una injusticia, ni estaban armados como dijo el dirigente Stein para incitarnos ni eran hombres sino niños a los que hemos matado..."

Esa redacción escrita por Albrecht en su clase de literatura, denunciando las atrocidades que los obligaron a hacer la noche anterior, había sido su condena.

Los profesores mandaron llamar a su padre para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Indignado y furioso, el oficial Heinrich Stein, tomó una radical y contundente decisión respecto a su hijo.

-Esto se ha acabado. Quiero que escribas una redacción en la que des la versión correcta de los hechos de anoche y te alistarás voluntariamente en las Waffen-SS. Ya he hablado con el jefe de brigada...creo que Ucrania es justo lo que tú necesitas -dijo el oficial-

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo escribir otra redacción; lo que has leído, es lo que pienso de verdad -contestó Albrecht desafiante-

Heinrich se acercó a él con actitud amenazante...

-La redacción la tendré mañana...o no imaginas lo que te pasará... -dijo el hombre y se marchó-

No había opción para Albrecht, su suerte estaba echada y su voluntad no servía de nada. Si de por sí su situación con Friedrich era muy difícil de sobrellevar, los planes de su padre acabarían por separarlo para siempre de su amado...no tenía escapatoria...

Luego de la muerte de Albrecht, Friedrich en venganza tomó la decisión de no dar el gusto a sus superiores, no procedió del modo que ellos querían y como resultado, fue expulsado de la escuela.

No le quedaba nada, ni amor, ni sueños, ni hogar. Nada excepto su soledad, sus recuerdos y la nieve de aquel crudo invierno.

Observó el castillo desde la lejanía y sentía como lloraba inconteniblemente. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que se sentó en un lugar a descansar cuando el recuerdo de Albrecht se apoderó de sus pensamientos...y empezó a hablarle...

Meine Worte zittern Dir entgegen (Mis palabras tiemblan contra ti)

Gedrängt mit Hoffnung und Angst (Llenas de esperanza y temor)

Wie versteinert siehst du mich nun sitzen (Aquí sentado, cuan petrificado me ves)

Ausgeliebt - leer und krank (Sin amor - vacío y enfermo)

Ausgeblutet - ausgesaugt (Desangrado - totalmente seco)

Doch deine Liebe fliesst durch meine Adern (Pero tu amor corre por mis venas)

Noch immer höre ich deine Stimme zu mir sprechen (Aún escucho tu voz al hablarme)

Noch immer spüre ich deine Lippen auf meiner Haut (Aún siento tus labios sobre mi piel)

Noch immer brennt in mir dein Licht (Aún brilla tu luz en mí)

Noch immer liebe ich dich (Aún te amo)

Will von deinem Geist mich nähren (Quiero acercarme a tu alma)

Will in dir mich ganz verlieren (Quiero perderme en ti por completo)

All deine Schönheit all dein Glanz (Todo tu brillo, toda tu belleza)

Die Strafe dich zu lieben - Die Strafe meiner Liebe (El castigo por amarte, el castigo de mi amor)

Jetzt frag ich dich - wo bist du ? (Y te pregunto ahora - dónde estás?)

Die Erinnerung verdammt (El recuerdo condena)

Und dich stets geliebt (Y te amé siempre)

Noch immer liebe ich dich (Aún te amo)

Bitte komm zurück (Regresa por favor)

Bitte... (Por favor...)

FIN


End file.
